L'orage rajeunit les fleurs
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Tout d'abord Dajan pensa que le ciel lui jouait un mauvais tour. Puis il se résigna avec joie. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Jade de penser qu'il lui jouait un mauvais tour. C'était à n'en plus finir. Il aura fallut une erreur blessante, un rachat hâtif et une nuit d'orage pour lui prouver le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

Le temps était clair et le soleil éclaircissait les cieux. Mais Dajan ressentait néanmoins un froid piquant qui lui courait le long du corps. Avril arrivait mais le temps ne semblait pas s'adoucir. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était revenu de Martinique mais la chaleur étouffante de son île lui manquait toujours. Il était à présent habitué au climat moins exotique de la France mais, après une semaine de visite à sa famille, il lui fallait du temps pour s'adapter.

Alors qu'il franchissait le portail de Sweet Amoris un petit sourire nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce lycée. Depuis un an environ. Son école spécialisée en sport publiant régulièrement de petites offres d'emploi, il avait pu obtenir un poste de coach au sein de l'équipe de basket. L'opportunité était belle. Non seulement cela lui permettait de retrouver de vieilles connaissances mais il touchait aussi une rémunération non négligeable. Son appartement en centre-ville était, bien entendu, payé par son lycée mais l'argent que lui envoyait ses parents pour les vivres et autres produits n'était pas toujours suffisant. Cette nouvelle aide financière était donc bienvenue.

Ce n'est qu'en approchant du terrain extérieur qu'il put enfin observer la fine équipe qu'il allait devoir entraîner. Le professeur de sport du lycée était plutôt occupé récemment et leur équipe était plutôt doué. Ils avaient donc réunit des fonds pour se payer un coach spécialisé. Étant un étudiant connu dans le coin et réclamant moins qu'un véritable entraîneur, qu'un adulte, ils avaient immédiatement accepté sa candidature. Dans le lot il reconnaissait quelques têtes. De bons amis comme Castiel qui, malgré son caractère parfois insolent, était un garçon sympa. Et des abrutis comme Thomas, un sale gosse aux préjugés agaçants et toujours prêt à chercher la bagarre. Mais il fallait faire avec. Et si il handicapait l'équipe il n'aurait qu'à le virer et le remplacer. Les bons gars adeptes du sport ne devaient pas manquer ici.

-Bonjour à tous ! , claironna-t-il en s'avançant sur le stade.

Tous stoppèrent le match en cours pour venir le saluer avec de larges sourires. Castiel fut un des premiers.

-Salut mec ! Heureux de te voir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point le basket devenait chiant avec l'autre bouffon de prof.

-Castiel, l'avertit Dajan qui témoignait toujours un certain respect envers ses aînés.

-Ok, ok...Mais avoue qu'en collants il est plus utile dans un ballet que sur un terrain.

Le nouveau coach ne put que sourire, le garçon aux cheveux carmin n'avait pas perdu de son mordant.

-Salut !

Il mit un moment avant de reconnaître celui qui venait de le saluer timidement. Puis la voix, quelques mimiques, le mirent sur la voie.

-Ken ?

-Kentin, si tu veux bien, le corrigea le brun.

Abasourdi, il jaugea le garçon devant lui. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement participé au club de basket l'an dernier, il l'y avait vu quelques fois notamment avec Kiyah. A cette époque il s'étaient parlés quelques fois, de rapides échanges mais il gardait un bon souvenir du jeune homme. Un gamin maladroit et timide mais agréable et d'une bonté sans égale. Et voilà qu'il s'était métamorphosé en grand athlète musclé et confiant.

-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Rassures-moi tu n'as rien pris...d''illégal ? Je sais que ça ne me regardes pas mais..., ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Sa franchise déstabilisa le garçon mais il démentit rapidement.

-Non, non, juste un séjour à l'école militaire. C'était...pas le top. Plutôt dur même. Mais comme tu vois ça à au moins arrangé quelques uns de mes problèmes.

-Tu nous présentes ?

Un jeune homme au look...Pour le moins remarquable...S'était glissé auprès de Kentin. A son arrivée Dajan nota que Thomas s'était rembrunit et que quelques élèves avaient dardés des regards menaçants sur lui, semblant près à le rembarrer à la moindre remarque. Il aurait à leur poser quelques questions plus tard.

Mais pour revenir au nouveau venu, il était actuellement accroché au bras de Kentin et le scrutait avec intérêt.

-Oh...Euh...Alexy voici Dajan. On se connaît depuis longtemps et il est là pour nous coacher. Dajan voici Alexy mon...hum...

Il paraissait hésiter mais Dajan pensait deviner les mots qu'il peinait à dire. Castiel fut même assez charitable pour l'aider.

-Arrêtes de faire ta timide, l'avorton. Moi à ta place je serais fier d'avoir une copine aussi mignonne, il ricana.

Kentin lui jeta un regard noir mais Alexy se contenta de lui tirer la langue en souriant. Puis le brun tourna des yeux penauds vers lui, quêtant sûrement son approbation. Cela surpris Dajan. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il était un type obtus. Mais ces deux-là avait du traverser quelques moments difficiles. Avec Thomas sûrement. Il pouvait comprendre leur méfiance.

-Enchanté Alexy ! Et pour une fois Castiel n'ouvre pas sa grande gueule pour dire des bêtises, tu es charmant, plaisanta-t-il.

Cela fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux cyan qui était visiblement flatté.

-Hmmm..., ronronna-t-il, Je vais peut-être rejoindre l'équipe si une place se libère.

Il n'était pas sérieux mais Kentin eu l'air véritablement scandalisé. Et même un peu inquiet. Alexy roula des yeux en le remarquant avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'était une blague andouille.

-J'espère bien, maugréa le brun.

Du coin de l'oeil Dajan vit la mimique de dégoût de Thomas. Et se jura de le surveiller de près. Alexy s'éloigna bien vite vers le lycée pour retrouver un peu de chaleur et Kentin pu enfin se focaliser sur autre chose que son petit ami.

Il mit fin à ces émouvantes retrouvailles et se présenta aux petits nouveaux. Puis, après une mise au point sur ses règles et sur leur niveau, ils débutèrent quelques rapides échauffements. Avec un froid pareil il était hors de question de commencer directement, ces gamins avaient été légèrement stupides d'amorcer un match sans préparation. Enfin, excepté Kentin qui avait du prendre l'habitude chez les militaires.

-Parfait à présent je vais constituer deux équipes et vous observer pour établir vos capacités respectives et vous corriger.

Le reste de l'entraînement se déroula sans encombres. La plupart étaient bons, certains très doués et quelques uns un peu à la traîne. Mais l'ensemble n'était pas trop mal. Il leur suffisait juste de quelques ajustements techniques et d'un meilleur jeu d'équipe. Castiel jouait trop perso et pêchait sur la défense, Kentin était plutôt équilibré bien qu'il hésitait toujours trop à passer à l'offensive. Et ces deux-là ne s'entendant pas vraiment il était dur de leur demander de coopérer.

C'est alors qu'une attaque trop agressive du rouquin se solda par la perte de la balle. L'orbe orange décrivit un grand arc dans l'air et passa par-dessus le mur de pierre voisin. Ce dernier, un peu plus haut que les garçons, était tout ce qui séparait la cour du jardin. L'étendue de terre appartenant au club de jardinage recouverte de plantes et de fleurs en tous genres. Plantes peu résistantes à l'assaut d'un ballon. Dajan se crispa en la voyant disparaître et en percevant des cris d'indignations. Ainsi donc leur bêtise n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il ne savait même pas que le club travaillait encore à cette période de l'année. Heureusement leur balle leur revint, lancée depuis l'autre côté du mur, et il remercia à haute voix la personne qui avait daigné leur renvoyer leur bien sans rouspéter.

Mettant Castiel en garde vis à vis de sa visée, il reprirent leur match.

Jusqu'à ce que la balle aille se perdre une seconde fois par-delà le mur. Des reproches se soulevèrent contre Thomas qui joua les innocents. Mais le nouveau coach ne manqua pas son sourire satisfait. Ce gamin pouvait être un vraie plaie. Et était particulièrement immature si il trouvait son acte drôle.

Il soupira de mécontentement, il s'était dégoté ce poste pour enseigner le basket pas pour mater des gosses récalcitrants. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les jardins, voulant s'excuser en personne cette fois-ci, une silhouette s'approcha d'eux à grand pas. Claquant la porte grillagée, ses bottes claquant furieusement sur le goudron, cette personne ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Et il pouvait comprendre.

-Écoutes je suis désolé pour ces incidents, je te jure qu'on va faire plus attention doréna...

Il du précipitamment attraper le ballon brutalement jeté dans sa direction. Mais l'autre ne s'en tint pas à ce geste rageur. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et croisa les bras, visiblement contrarié.

-Je voulais juste vous informer que vous venez de mettre fin à la vie de trois fraisiers, d'un camélia et de quelques anémones. Sans compter le toit de la serre que vous avez délicatement tordu.

Le ton pouvait sembler calme mais tout le monde sentait l'agressivité sous-jacente. Cette personne n'avait vraiment pas apprécié ces assauts. Et quelle personne...Il ne pouvait pas réellement prêter attention à son speech alors qu'il la jaugeait des pieds à la tête. Habillé de manière pratique mais chaude elle portait un épais pantalon de toile marron, une veste usée d'un vert passé sous laquelle on apercevait une chemise blanche ainsi que de larges bottes tâchées de gadoue. Ses habits cachaient les formes de son corps mais ce n'était pas franchement ce qui l'intéressait chez une fille. A sa ceinture pendaient une paire de gants maculés et quelques ustensiles de jardinage. Et quand à son visage...Dajan se trouvait sous le charme des courts cheveux verts qui entourait un visage rosé par l'air frais et au milieu duquel brillaient deux orbes émeraudes. Même si pour l'instant ils brillaient de rage à son encontre.

Mais il aimait cet air défiant. Il avait toujours adoré les challenges et les personnes avec un caractère aussi trempé que le sien. Sans se montrer stupide et arrogante, elle savait répliquer et se défendre. Et il aimait ça.

Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il fut surpris quand elle appliqua une pichenette sur son bras, demandant une réponse. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas écouté ce qu'elle disait.

-Euh...Oui ? , parvint-il à dire.

-Parfait, fit l'autre qui avait manifestement pris cela pour une réponse, J'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse sinon...

Elle allait partir mais il eu l'esprit de la retenir et de lui demander ce qu'elle lui avait fait promettre. Cette dernière roula des yeux comme si il était le dernier des abrutis.

-Tu dois te dédommager pour ce carnage donc, quand j'aurais besoin d'aide, tu devras rappliquer. Compris ?

-Je...Euh...Tu...Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Jade, répondit l'autre avec une certaine froideur.

-Jade...

L'intonation roulait doucement sur la langue et il trouvait que cela lui allait à merveille.

-Écoutes..Je ne suis pas dans ce lycée, je ne suis pas toujours ici.

-Moi non plus, répliqua l'autre, Je trouverais quand même un moyen de te faire payer tes bêtises.

Dajan avait tout de même sa fierté. Et aussi mignonne que soit l'inconnue il ne pouvait accepter cela sans rien dire.

-Attends une minute, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai une équipe de bras cassés avec moi, pourquoi ce serait à moi de t'aider ?

-Tu es bien leur capitaine non ?

-Leur coach, corrigea le martiniquais.

-Cela revient au même, en tant que leader tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Comme je doute que les véritables fautifs veulent se dénoncer tu vas devoir prendre toute la faute sur toi. C'est ce que je ferais avec mon club.

Là c'était sa dignité qui était mise en jeu.

-Très bien, céda-t-il.

Il devait se calmer. Après tout ce n'était que justice. Ils venaient de ruiner leur travail et ils ne demandaient qu'un simple coup de main en échange. Rien de bien méchant sûrement. C'était parfaitement justifié et il n'avait pas à s'énerver contre elle pour cela. Au lieu de sa braquer il fit mine de se détendre. Adoptant une expression plus amicale il reprit la parole.

-Très bien, je vais même te donner mon numéro et tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide mais...

Les yeux de Jade s'étaient adoucit avec la concession mais ses sourcils se froncèrent dès que le mot « mais » fut prononcé.

-...Je suis en lycée sportif, j'ai un programme chargé. Je ne pourrais pas me libérer à n'importe quel moment.

L'autre haussa les épaules, beaucoup plus douce devant la coopération de Dajan. Les numéros furent rapidement échangés devant les regards plutôt médusés de l'équipe. Ils ne leur avait pas prêté attention jusque là mais l'intervention et la réclamation de Jade les avait visiblement intimidés. Si Dajan n'avait pas été aussi intrigué par elle il l'aurait été aussi. Cependant il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Malgré cette désagréable altercation il ne pouvait s'empêcher de...Et bien de se sentir irrémédiablement attiré par Jade. Pas une de ces attirances mièvres, pas une fatalité surréaliste. Mais un instinct qui le poussait vers elle.

Il ne put résister bien longtemps avant de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu es libre tout à l'heure ?

Jade sembla confuse devant cette soudaine assurance. Dajan n'était pas homme à s'embarrasser avec des hésitations où de longs débats internes avant d'aller droit au but. Sans se montrer trop entreprenant il savait se montrer direct.

-Pour...Prendre un café, quelque chose du genre...

-Tu...Tu te moques de moi ?

La timidité n'était pas encore une émotion qu'il avait pu observer sur ce visage mais cela lui allait bien. Enfin, il ne savait si il pouvait parler de timidité. Plutôt d'embarras vu qu'il la prenait au dépourvu.

-Pas du tout. Vois ça comme...Un dédommagement supplémentaire.

-Et...Pourquoi tu te donnerais cette peine ?

-Je ne vois pas cela comme une punition. Surtout quand la personne que je dois dédommager est aussi charmante.

Il s'attendait à tout. A la voir accepter devant ses avances. A la voir refuser avec une petite moue ennuyé absolument adorable. Même à la voir le traiter d'abruti avant de tourner les talons. Mais sûrement pas à la voir écarquiller les yeux d'un air abasourdi avant de réprimer un rire et de dire...

-Oh...Wouah ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais gay.


	2. Chapter 2

-Arrêtes de soupirer, tu vas bientôt être à court d'oxygène.

Dajan accorda un sourire à son camarade avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. L'esprit embué par des souvenirs récents, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que son altercation avec Jade était passé. Mais le souvenir de celle-ci et de la manière dont elle s'était soldé étaient encore frais dans sa tête.

L'imbécile qu'il était avait du aller jusqu'à draguer Jade pour se rendre compte qu'il était un garçon. Comment avait-il pu le confondre avec une fille ? Il se le demandait toujours. Peut-être les traits fins, le nom féminin et l'apparence délicate l'avaient-ils induit en erreur. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement le fait qu'il était attiré par cette personne. Peut-être que son cerveau avait automatiquement rangé le garçon dans la catégorie féminine parce qu'il avait un béguin pour lui. C'était une première en vérité, jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais été tenté par une personne du même sexe. C'était peut-être pour cela que, quand il avait eu ce coup de cœur pour le jeune homme, il l'avait considéré comme une fille. C'était si inhabituel qu'il n'avait inconsciemment pas pu assumer cette soudaine attirance ? Cela semblait tordu mais après tout cela restait plausible. Dieu seul savait de quoi le cerveau était capable pour se rassurer et se protéger.

Mais, en fin de compte, cette réalisation ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Bien sûr il l'avait tout d'abord confondu avec une femme et l'avait donc abordé sans se poser de question. Mais en y pensant il serait capable de le refaire tout en sachant que Jade était un homme. Il n'avait pas été attiré parce qu'il était une « fille », il avait été attiré par sa personne. Les critères de Dajan se basaient rarement sur le physique, garçon où fille Jade l'intéressait pour ce qu'il était pas pour ce qu'il paraissait.

Ce fut après de longs monologues pensifs qu'il avait tiré sa conclusion. Il voulait continuer à voir Jade, peu importe son sexe. Étonnamment il acceptait facilement le fait d'avoir un béguin pour un mec. On lui aurait dit ça il y a quelques semaines il aurait rit. Jusqu'à peu il n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir avec un garçon pour la simple raison qu'il avait toujours eu des relations avec des filles et jamais de véritable attirances pour aucun homme. Pourtant avec Jade cela avait été immédiat et savoir qu'il était de sexe masculin ne le rebutait pas le moins du monde. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il se résigna. Il voulait revoir Jade et il voulait tenter quelque chose.

Mais il y avait un léger problème. Après que le garçon aux cheveux verts l'ai questionné sur son orientation sexuelle il avait du se justifier. Et lui avouer qu'il l'avait pris pour une fille ne lui avait pas plut. Mais alors pas du tout. Rouge d'indignation, il l'avait sèchement renvoyé paître. Et les excuses du martiniquais n'avaient pas réussit à apaiser sa colère. Toujours en état de choc il ne l'avait pas retenu alors qu'il repartait en direction des jardins. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de faire taire les ricanements de son équipe.

Et maintenant il attendait désespérément de revoir le garçon pour se faire pardonner. N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de revenir à Sweet Amoris il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler, sans succès. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit lui qui lui passe un coup de fil, pour lui demander ce service qu'il lui devait pour avoir abîmé ses plantes par exemple. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé au point qu'il n'oserait même pas le lui réclamer. Et il espérait qu'il aurait bientôt, très bientôt besoin de ses services.

Cela pouvait sembler surréaliste : s'enticher d'une fille qui était en réalité un mec et ne pas y voir de problème au final. Mais il souhaitait vraiment le revoir. De toute manière il ne pourrait pas faire le point et avoir l'esprit en paix tant que cela n'était pas fait. Il était donc en attente, rivant des yeux pleins d'espoir sur son téléphone.

oOo

Vous savez ce qu'on dit des béliers ? Ils n'ont aucune patience. Dajan n'avait jamais cru à ces attraits décernés par de stupides horoscopes. Mais il semblait finalement être celui en tort parce qu'attendre un appel de Jade l'avait mis dans un état de nerfs extraordinaire. Il avait tenté de se raisonner, de lui laisser du temps, mais il ne pouvait en encaisser plus. Il avait besoin de le voir et de mettre les choses au clair. Il avait hanté ses pensées la semaine durant et il était temps qu'il stoppe cette affreuse obsession en allant lui parler face à face.

C'était pourquoi il était au lycée un mardi matin, grelottant dans le froid. Posté près de l'entrée du jardin, il guettait l'arrivée du garçon. Kentin l'avait assuré qu'il passait presque tous les matins pour s'assurer que le gel n'avait rien abîmé et il était donc venu de bonne heure pour ne pas le manquer. Enfin, peut-être un peu tôt cela dit, l'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Mais tant pis, c'était le seul créneau qu'il avait trouvé et il ne pouvait patienter plus longtemps.

Non seulement il tenait à s'excuser pour son erreur blessante mais il souhaitait aussi réellement le revoir pour...Et bien pour apprendre à le connaître et voir si son béguin persistait. Dans ce cas-là il essayerait sans nul doute d'aller plus loin, de l'inviter au café, de passer le voir plus souvent. Et même de lui proposer un cinéma, pourquoi pas. A présent il ne réfléchissait même plus à son sexe, tout ce qui comptait était que Jade l'intriguait et l'attirait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir le lui avouer et voir si le sentiment était réciproque. Il se sentait excité et nerveux à cette perspective. En vérité cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient à l'idée de revoir quelqu'un. Oh il savait bien qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'il l'envoie balader, mais il ferait tout pour le convaincre de lui accorder une autre chance.

En parlant du loup...

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il apercevait une silhouette approcher, une silhouette qu'il n'aurait pu confondre. Calfeutré dans une épaisse polaire, Jade traînait un sac remplit d'outils de jardinage et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Dajan fit de son mieux pour paraître accueillant, si il voulait qu'il l'écoute il devait se montrer le plus agréable possible.

oOo

L'air brumeux du matin l'empêcha de remarquer le garçon qui se tenait devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le salue. Surpris, pris au dépourvu, il faillit en lâcher ses affaires. Mais la rancœur remplaça vite la stupéfaction lorsqu'il le reconnut.

Lui, l'idiot de l'autre jour qui avait osé le méprendre pour une fille.

Il n'avait rien contre les femmes et il ne se sentait pas insulté par le mot en lui-même. Mais qu'un garçon ai été jusqu'à confondre son sexe cela l'agaçait un peu oui. Il était certes délicat mais pas efféminé. Et doté d'un prénom tel que Jade on pouvait deviner qu'il avait été déjà sujet à de nombreuses plaisanteries, ce qui l'avait rendu sensible sur le sujet.

Et c'était surtout la révulsion immédiate du garçon à la découverte de son sexe qui l'avait blessé. Il devait avouer que, lorsqu'il lui avait fait des avances, il s'était sentit vaguement flatté et pas insensible aux charmes de l'autre homme. Si il n'avait été pris d'une telle colère il aurait peut-être, voir très certainement, répondu au petit jeu de séduction. Mais il remerciait son ire car sans elle il se serait trouvé deux fois plus embarrassé. Elle lui avait permis, par une remarque moqueuse, de mettre un terme à la méprise. Méprise qui avait semblé causé un épouvantable effroi chez l'autre garçon. Après une telle réaction il ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt.

Alors imaginez son trouble lorsqu'il le retrouvait devant son jardin, armé d'un sourire dévastateur comme si rien ne s'était passé. Était-il passé outre sa surprise et son dégoût ? Ou se préparait-il à se venger pour l'avoir involontairement ridiculisé devant son équipe ? Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, il était juste habitué à être pris pour cible. Alors que le garçon approchait il se tendait, sur ses gardes.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Le ton était calme mais doté d'une pointe d'acidité. Autant qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir avant de venir lui chercher des noises.

-Je t'attendais juste pour m'excuser. Je suis vraiment un abruti pour t'avoir confondu avec une fille. C'est sûrement parce que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un mec puisse être aussi mignon.

Une telle franchise le désarma. Il sentit le rouge poindre sur ses joues.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

L'autre parut aussi étonné que si il lui avait annoncé être enceinte de fox terriers.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas...Pour te venger. J'ai du mal à croire que tu continue à me draguer. Pas quand tu avais l'air aussi choqué en apprenant que je suis un mec.

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais revenu si ça m'avait vraiment traumatisé ?

Jade haussa les épaules, toujours pas convaincu. Puis, il écarta le garçon de son chemin pour ouvrir le portail et entrer dans son jardin. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, il devait déjà réparer son gâchis et raccommoder le jardin. Sa note de fin de trimestre dépendrait de l'entretien de ses plants et il était hors de question de présenter des plantes abîmées au jury.

Il ne se rendit compte que l'autre l'avait suivit que lorsqu'il faillit le heurter en se retournant. Surpris, il esquissa un rapide pas pour s'éloigner et l'autre sembla désolé.

-Euh...Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose. Pour...me dédommager ? Tu avais dit que j'avais une dette envers toi et je ne suis pas le genre de gars à oublier ses devoirs.

Il lui sourit avec chaleur et Jade sentit sa moue hostile fondre. Après tout il était repentant et il n'était plus vraiment énervé maintenant. Jade savait sermonner et se faire respecter quand il le devait mais le dédain et la rancune n'étaient pas dans sa nature.

-Si tu veux vraiment aider commence déjà par t'écarter du passage, fit-il plus aimablement mais toujours fermement, Si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerais mais en attendant ne reste pas dans mes pattes.

Il sembla hésiter avant de s'éloigner un peu et d'aller s'asseoir sur un empilement de sacs remplis de terreau. Jade poursuivit son travail sans lui prêter attention. Mais, encore une fois, il fut surpris en relevant la tête de le voir toujours dans les parages.

-Quand je disais que je t'appellerais ça voulait dire que tu peux disposer, je t'enverrais un sms si j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Tu as gardé mon numéro ? , se rengorgea le garçon.

Le jardinier ne put que rouler des yeux avec amusement devant sa réaction. Ce n'était pas une joie qui flattait l'égo qui le tenait, c'était une joie pure et sincère. Comme si le fait que Jade ne l'ai pas rayé de son répertoire était un réel cadeau à ses yeux. Mais à propos de numéro...Cela lui rappela qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé son prénom..Et qu'il l'avait enregistré sous le nom de « basketteur débile » dans ses contacts, infantile mais véridique une semaine auparavant. A présent qu'il se montrait si serviable il se sentait honteux de ne pas lui avoir demandé son véritable nom.

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas rater une occasion de gagner un larbin gratuit, répliqua-t-il pour tromper sa gêne, Mais quand je te dis de partir je suis honnête, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour le moment. Plus tard peut-être...

L'autre adopta un air penaud mais ne décampa pas.

-C'est juste que je suis des cours dans un lycée à quarante minutes d'ici et que j'ai des entraînements le soir. Donc tôt le matin est le seul moment ou je peux me libérer. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas venir t'aider si tu m'appelles plus tard.

-Je vois...

Il hésitait, il n'avait rien d'urgent à faire, rien qui nécessitait l'aide de ce garçon...Il devait vraiment lui demander son prénom, bien qu'il n'osait pas. C'était trop embarrassant...Mais il aurait l'air encore plus fin si il laissait traîner ce problème...Qu'allait-il dire si il devait le présenter aux élèves du groupe de jardinage où si il allait voir le club de basket pour savoir quand il reviendrait sur le lycée ? Tant pis pour sa dignité, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il releva des yeux inquisiteurs sur...Il devait demander son prénom, bon sang !

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Et vu tes joues rouges elles ne devaient pas être très catholiques.

Il plaisantait bien sûr mais cela eu son effet sur Jade dont la gêne redoubla.

-Non c'est juste que...Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien écrit ton prénom dans mes contacts, tu peux me l'épeler s'il te plaît ?

Oui parfait. 'Comment se tirer d'un mauvais pas en beauté et en toute dignité' serait le titre de son futur bouquin.

-Attends, prête-moi ton portable, je vais le faire.

Ou peut-être pas.

-Non, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non...

Le refus alarmé du garçon aux cheveux verts attisa sa curiosité et, joueur, il lui piqua l'engin des mains.

-Vraiment j'insiste, ria-t-il, Après tout c'est le moins que je puisses...

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux déchiffraient la liste de noms sur le petit écran. Soudain, il haussa un sourcil et Jade se sentit fondre d'embarras. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps et ne jamais avoir posé cette question. C'était encore plus mortifiant que si il lui avait avoué ne pas connaître son nom.

Une réflexion vexée, un départ hâtif étaient tout ce qu'il attendait de sa part. Inutile d'expliquer sa surprise quand l'autre laissa échapper un rire et tapa rapidement sur l'écran avant de lui tendre son portable.

-Je m'attendais à plus de créativité mais je l'ai sûrement mérité.

Abasourdi et intimidé par autant de gentillesse, il baissa les yeux sur son écran. Un prénom avait remplacé le surnom stupide. Dajan. C'était exotique, c'était beau, c'était chaleureux, c'était mystérieux. Exactement comme le jeune homme qu'il commençait tout juste à découvrir.

Il releva des yeux timides vers le regard profond de Dajan. Celui-ci lui sourit à sa manière, un sourire un peu idiot mais si charmeur. Un sourire qui découvrait des dents ivoires et qui plissait des yeux pétillants de malices. Et plus que tout, un sourire sincère. Et il se dit qu'il pouvait passer outre leurs antécédents et peut-être lui donner une chance.

-Eh bien désolé, j'essayais juste de rester à ton niveau, le taquina-t-il en retour alors qu'il riait gentiment de ses surnoms enfantins.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me vexer tu sais ? C'est trop mignon pour que je t'en veuille.

Jade se sentit rougir mais ne baissa pas la tête pour autant. Rêvait-il en comprenant que c'était lui qui était mignon et que Dajan continuait, malgré tout, de le séduire ?

-Je ne suis pas mignon, osa-t-il rétorquer.

-Oh si...Tu es adorable.

Le ton ne pouvait laisser de place à l'imagination.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas changé de sexe depuis notre dernière rencontre, le prévint-il, Je suis toujours un mec.

-Je sais. Et, malgré un petit choc, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur toi. Tu es mignon. Et adorable. Et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Il sentit ses joues flamber de plaisir et de gêne confondus.

Dajan se moquait-il de lui ou voulait-il réellement continuer son numéro de charme ? Pas que ça le dérange dans le dernier cas. Mais il avait déjà été étonné de le voir revenir après la méprise alors quand à croire qu'il voulait toujours le séduire. Il ne voulait pas s'avancer et se faire de faux espoirs. Parce que des espoirs il en avait. Des esquisses du moins. Pour être tout a fait franc il se sentait très réceptif à ses avances et cela ne le gênerait pas d'aller prendre un café avec le bel étranger...

Mais il s'égarait. A la base il voulait tout simplement lui demander son aide pour le jardin, pas rejouer une mauvaise comédie adolescente. La relation avait escaladé rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être. Au début de la matinée ils étaient toujours en froid et maintenant ils flirtaient outrageusement. Ça allait si vite, ça en devenait presque affolant...Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi prompt à entrer dans le jeu d'un séducteur. Il était un garçon qui prenait son temps pour toute chose et encore plus avant de prendre ce genre d'initiative. La vitesse à laquelle leur relation évoluait et le fait qu'il fonçait dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir avait quelque chose d'effrayant...Et d'excitant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et c'est ce qui le motivait à encourager ce flirt.

Si il écoutait sa raison et si il réagissait comme à son habitude il aurait déjà renvoyer paître le garçon. Il ne prenait jamais de risques, encore moins avec les charmeurs un peu idiot, même si ils se montraient terriblement gentils et attirants. Il ne prenait jamais de risques inutiles car habituellement cela n'apportait que des soucis. Et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. L'action la plus logique aurait été de mettre fin à tout ça et de garder leur relation à un statut plus neutre. Il aurait été infantile, voir stupide, de tenter quelque chose avec lui après seulement une semaine saupoudrée d'une dispute.

Mais après tout...Pourquoi pas ?

oOo

Dajan sortait à peine de la douche quand il entendit le vibrement d'un portable. D'instinct, il se rua vers l'objet et décrocha aussitôt. Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage en reconnaissant cette voix.

Il l'attendait ce coup de fil, il l'attendait avec une impatience démesurée. A présent qu'il était sûr de ne plus être en froid avec Jade et qu'il était presque certain qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes il n'avait vécu que pour ce coup de fil. Non il n'exagérait pas le moins du monde, presque chaque minutes de ses journées il inspectait l'écran, se désespérant de ne jamais voir le nom du jardinier s'afficher. Ne voulant pas trop l'ennuyer il s'était contraint à ne pas l'appeler. Pas plus d'une fois par jour en tout cas. Leurs conversations étaient brève et peu intéressantes puisqu'il s'assurait juste qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services et que Jade déclinait ses propositions aussi sec. La dette était tout de même un merveilleux prétexte pour entendre sa voix et lui glisser un petit compliment au passage. Il n'allait jamais trop loin dans la séduction juste de quoi faire rire nerveusement l'autre garçon et s'assurer qu'il comprenait ses intentions.

Il brûlait en attendant le moment où ce serait lui qui l'appellerais pour lui demander un service. Il brûlait de le revoir. Leur dernière rencontre n'avait fait qu'affirmer ses sentiments : il voulait Jade. Et il allait tout faire pour s'amender et le conquérir.

-Allo, susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus onctueuse.

-...Tu n'as jamais pensé à bosser au téléphone rose ?

Dajan émit un rire de gorge, absolument pas vexé. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'humour pince-sans-rire de Jade qu'il enrobait toujours d'une voix douce. Et il le soupçonnait de cacher sa gêne sous ses réparties.

-Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour parler de ma futur carrière ?

-Non effectivement. Je vais avoir besoin de tes services et de tes biceps.

A ces mots l'imagination du martiniquais partit au galop. Il se savait ridicule mais il pouvait imaginer des situation beaucoup plus intéressantes où il aurait pu faire à Jade la démonstration de ses biceps, et de beaucoup d'autres parties de son anatomie. Ugh, il devait stopper ces pensées, il était peut-être obsédé par le garçon aux cheveux verts mais pas question de virer au pervers frustré. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il lui plairait.

-Dajan ? Dajan ?

-Hum...Oui ? Mes biceps ?

Son petit rire le fit fondre.

-Tu es libre demain matin ? Je dois passer chercher des commandes dans un magasin de jardinage. De gros sacs de terreau, des outils et des plants. Tu penses que c'est à ta portée ?

-Jade je fais de la cardio et je soulève des poids tous les jours. Quelques kilos ne me font pas peur.

-Mmmh, on verra si tu tiendras le même discours demain.

-Faisons un deal, si tu es satisfait de mes prouesses physiques tu me laisses t'inviter prendre un verre après ?

Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette audace. Bien qu'il soit quelqu'un doté d'un tempérament fonceur il évitait d'employer cette tactique avec le jardinier. Ce dernier avait besoin de plus de temps, il devait le laisser s'accoutumer à ses avances et se montrer délicat. Il n'était certainement pas en porcelaine mais Dajan voulait prendre soin de leur relation pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi précautionneux avec quiconque. Gentleman certainement mais pas à ce point. Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à laisser traîner les choses de cette manière, à patienter jusqu'à faire languir l'autre. C'était une danse séductrice d'une lenteur torturante mais où chaque pas n'en était que deux fois plus savouré.

Mais là il avait envie de précipiter un peu les choses, de le prendre au dépourvu et de faire un grand pas en avant. La danse mesurée lui plaisait mais il avait besoin d'accélérer le tempo de temps à autre. Il voulait faire évoluer leur relation et il savait que si ils continuaient à ce rythme ils ne progresseraient jamais. Un peu d'audace était de mise.

-Je...Euh oui pourquoi pas.

Il le sentait. Le plaisir dissimulé derrière la surprise. Il pouvait presque imaginer Jade chercher ses mots, le pourpre aux joues.

-Mais je suis très exigeant je te prévient, se rattrapa-t-il.

C'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

-Je n'en doute pas, lui assura-t-il d'un ton profond et séducteur.

-Hum, à demain alors.

-J'ai hâte, fit Dajan avant que Jade n'ai pu raccrocher.

Il resta en suspens, ne sachant pas si il comptait lui répondre où si il avait déjà raccroché.

-...Moi aussi.

Un bref bruit lui indiqua que la conversation venait d'être coupée. Mais cela ne décrocha pas l'expression triomphante qui avait prit place sur son visage.

oOo

-...Tu comptes vraiment me faire porter ça jusqu'au lycée ?

La mine incrédule qui peignait le visage de Dajan le fit sourire. Il était vrai que même un puissant sportif avait de quoi pâlir devant huit sacs de terreau, trois arbustes, une vingtaine de barquettes de plants et toute une armada d'outils flambants neufs. Et par armada il ne plaisantait pas, il y avait même un petit motoculteur.

-Aurais-je du préciser qu'on refaisait les stocks cette année ? L'ancien responsable du club avait laissé les outils pourrir à l'extérieur. Ils ont tenus un an mais on ne pouvait plus continuer avec du matériel aussi abîmé.

Il régla ce qu'il devait à l'employé qui venait d'apporter sa commande, après avoir tout inspecté, s'assurant qu'aucun achat ne manquait.

-Bon c'est partit.

Puis, en avisant l'air inquiet de Dajan, il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Bon on commence par le terreau ? On va essayer de ne faire qu'un voyage pour ça donc ne bouge pas pendant que je cale des sacs sur ton dos.

Les yeux du martiniquais étaient à présents ronds comme des soucoupes. Mais se plissèrent aussitôt devant le rire mal contenu de Jade.

-Très drôle Nicolas Hulot.

-Oh si on ne peut plus faire suer un ami, plaisanta le jardinier, Ne t'inquiètes pas je compte te faire travailler pas t'achever, tu auras juste à les monter dans la camionnette que le magasin nous prête.

-Une camionnette ? , s'étonna Dajan, Avec chauffeur fourni au moins ?

-Non tu devras te contenter de ma conduite hasardeuse, grimaça comiquement le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Sourcils froncés, Dajan hissa un sac sur ses épaules. Il faillit dire quelque chose quand Jade attrapa son propre fardeau mais celui-ci prouva fièrement qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que lui.

-Tu as ton permis ? , reprit un Dajan incrédule, Attends, tu as quel âge ?

-Dix-huit ans, j'ai redoublé une classe au collège.

-Toi ?!

Il déchargea lourdement le sac dans le coffre du véhicule qu'on leur avait amené. Le sportif en fit de même mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux, attendant apparemment une justification pour son échec scolaire.

-J'ai eu une scolarité chaotique et j'ai raté mon brevet, se contenta de dire le jardinier, Heureusement l'année d'après on m'as laissé filer en lycée horticole. J'ai jamais été fait pour les grandes études.

-J'aurais jamais deviné...Je pensais que tu étais plutôt le genre bon élève, intelligent...

-L'intelligence n'a rien à voir avec ton parcours scolaire, répliqua vivement Jade, Il y a plein de grands hommes qui n'ont jamais brillé durant leurs études, ils n'en sont pas moins intelligents.

-Tout doux, je ne voulais pas te vexer, rit nerveusement Dajan.

Jade se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, un peu honteux de s'être emporté. Mais il prenait son choix de parcours très à cœur et détestait quand les gens insinuait qu'il avait atterrit ici par défaut, parce qu'il n'était pas assez brillant pour accéder à de « vraies » études. Il était là parce que ça lui plaisait, qu'il était dans son élément et qu'il n'envisageait pas d'autres carrières.

Cependant Dajan n'avait rien dit de tout cela et il était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas pensé non plus.

-Désolé je suis juste sensible sur le sujet.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

Il laissa filtrer un rire, ce rire profond et doux, ce rire qui confortait si bien et auquel Jade avait envie de s'habituer.

Ils finirent de charger la voiture et s'installèrent à l'avant, frottant leurs membres engourdis par le froid mais rompus par l'effort. La voiture mit du temps à démarrer, elle aussi anesthésiée par la fraîcheur matinale. La marche arrière fut plus brutale que ce que Jade prévoyait et il vit nettement les mains de Dajan se cramponner au siège.

-Depuis quand tu as ton permis si je puis me permettre ? , fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien, je conduis des tracteurs depuis mes dix ans, ce n'est pas une minable petite voiture qui va me poser problème.

Ils quittèrent le parking, en direction du lycée.

-Des tracteurs ? , s'enquit l'autre, sceptique.

-J'habite à la campagne, en bordure de la ville et mon oncle est fermier. J'ai passé toute mon enfance au milieu des machines agricoles, des bêtes et des champs, cru-t-il important de préciser.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. Pas qu'il ait honte de sa vie où qu'il soit d'un naturel introverti, mais il n'était pas du genre à déballer sa vie entière non plus. Seulement il pensait qu'être franc avec Dajan était une manière d'instaurer un échange et une confiance confortables. Il n'avait pas peur de se confier à lui, cela semblait naturel et facile. Seulement il exigeait la même confiance de la part de l'autre, c'était un échange équivalent. Si il voulait le « conquérir » il devait se montrer aussi honnête et ouvert.

-Et toi ? , demanda-t-il en tentant de garder un ton désintéressé.

-Oh, j'ai grandit à la Martinique dans une famille trèèès nombreuse. Trop nombreuse pour la maison en tout cas. Mais la vie était relativement sympa, pas loin de la plage et du centre-ville d'une petite bourgade. Du soleil, du sport et des jolies filles à foison.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, s'étrangla Jade.

L'amertume le gagna, il voulait de la franchise, il en avait peut-être reçut trop.

-Mais tu es bien plus joli, surtout quand tu es jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas..., commença-t-il, scandalisé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil qu'il discerna l'air d'extrême satisfaction qui trônait sur son visage. Il l'avait volontairement provoqué et lui, comme un idiot impulsif, était rentré dans le jeu.

Il entreprit de le bouder pour le reste du voyage ce qui fit beaucoup sourire le martiniquais.

-Tu peux dire adieu à notre deal.

Ravi de voir que cela calmait le basketteur, il reprit tranquillement sa route. Une fois les rôles inversés Dajan se montrait beaucoup plus conciliant et bien moins taquin. Il se pressa même à sortir de la camionnette avant lui pour décharger le plus possible. Quand il arriva devant le coffre Jade s'esclaffa.

-Ce zèle est bien beau monsieur le repenti. Mais tout ça à une place, on ne va pas les laisser au milieu du jardin.

L'autre eu un sourire coupable et suivit les directives du jardinier qui lui indiqua patiemment la place de chaque produit, attendri par sa motivation. Il était presque dix heures quand ils eurent fini.

-Bien, on n'as plus qu'à ramener le véhicule. Tu n'as pas cours là ? Tu veux que je te dépose ?

-Oh non, j'ai pris ma matinée. J'ai parlé au coach et il m'as accordé un congé.

Jade lui décocha une œillade surprise.

-Je...Voulais être sûr de pouvoir t'aider...Et avoir le temps de t'emmener prendre un café. Mais apparemment mon humour m'a coûté mon rendez-vous alors je vais juste accepter de me faire raccompagner jusqu'à mon appart.

Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre devant tant d'espoir et d'honnêteté ? Dajan avait le don de l'amadouer et de le faire céder devant ses franches et parfois maladroite tentatives. Il roula des yeux, incapable de lui refuser ce petit plaisir après tout ses bons et loyaux services.

-Allez viens idiot, on ramènes cette bétaillère et on rejoint le centre-ville. Je connais quelques cafés corrects pas loin.

Le sourire rayonnant de Dajan et l'étreinte dans laquelle il l'attira l'espace d'une minute valaient bien cette concession.

oOo

Jade tressaillit distinctement lorsque, dans une approche très directe, il recouvrit sa main de la sienne. Gardant contenance, il posa prudemment sa tasse de thé sur la petite table et lança un regard détaché à Dajan. Ce dernier, très fier de la petite réaction qu'avait engendré son geste, lui répliqua par un sourire confiant et rassurant. Voulant tester l'autre garçon, vérifier jusqu'où le contact était permis, il brossa la peau douce et encore fraîche de son pouce rêche. La différence de texture l'étonna, venant d'un jardinier il s'attendait à une peau sèche et calleuse. Mais les mains de Jade étaient comme lui, de velours. Un délice au touché.

Mais il ne s'y trompait plus. Jade était beau, Jade était délicat. Mais sous la douce apparence se dissimulait un caractère de fer. Et sous la tendre texture de sa peau se cachait une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné avant ce matin. Il oubliait trop souvent que sous ses airs tranquilles et parfois frêle, Jade demeurait un homme et était rompu aux travaux ardus. Et il devait avouer que cela le charmait énormément, une force si tranquille et solide sous cette apparente fragilité.

Malgré sa gêne évidente il ne le repoussa pas. Mais les yeux qu'il dardait sur lui étaient inquisiteurs, ils attendaient une explication. Et pas seulement pour ce geste mais pour tous ceux qui l'avait précédé. Jade n'était pas idiot, il devait se douter que Dajan n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le séduire. Mais apparemment il voulait qu'il joue franc-jeu, il semblait être le genre de personne à préférer la franchise plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. Et il n'allait pas se défiler.

-J'apprécie beaucoup que tu ai accepté l'invitation. Et j'aimerais que ça ne reste pas un acte isolé.

-Tu n'as plus de dettes envers moi tu sais, pensa utile de préciser le jardinier.

Comme si il se montrait complaisant juste à cause de la dette. Pour un peu il se serait vexé.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie qu'on en reste là.

-Et qui te dis que la réciproque est vraie ?

Il n'était pas sérieux, cela se voyait à la fossette traîtresse sur sa joue pâle. Cependant il adorait ces taquineries qu'ils s'envoyaient régulièrement sans jamais prendre l'autre au sérieux. Ils savaient tout deux ce que l'autre cachait sous la pique.

-Parfait. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire encore plus de grabuge la prochaine fois que je viens entraîner l'équipe. Il me semble que si je vise suffisamment près de la serre je serais en mesure d'atteindre le citronnier. Avec ça impossible que tu résistes à l'envie de me « faire payer ».

-Tu irais jusqu'à l'homicide volontaire pour me revoir ? , rit Jade.

-Si c'était nécessaire pourquoi pas ?

Il luttait pour ne pas sourire, il le savait. Et ça flattait incroyablement son ego. Il espérait juste que Jade n'allait pas le confondre avec un de ces dragueurs aux répliques clichés qu'on ne pouvait jamais prendre au sérieux. Soit ils se ressemblaient dans leurs approches franches et entreprenantes, mais Dajan voulait être pris au sérieux. Il voulait quelque chose de sérieux.

Il glissa son autre main sur la table et captura celle de Jade entre ses deux paumes, l'incitant à lui prêter toute son attention.

-Je t'apprécie énormément. Vraiment. Et si tu veux bien me laisser faire je ferais tout pour te convaincre que je vaux le coup. Je sais que notre première rencontre n'était pas très concluante et que mon erreur pourrait te laisser penser que je suis confus ou que je ne prend pas cela au sérieux. Mais je suis sincère et bien conscient de ce que je fait. Alors laisses-moi une chance de te séduire, s'il te plaît.

Jade eu un rire nerveux, son expression à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et le doute. Il mouva légèrement sa main, toujours prisonnière de sa cage de chair, mais ne la retira pas. Avalant lentement une gorgée de son thé pour se donner un contenance, il prit son temps avant de lui répondre. Dajan se tendit, il était sur des charbons ardents et attendait impatiemment la réaction de l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire calme, un sourire que Dajan appréciait particulièrement. Il était plaisant et rassurant, doux et avenant, il lui donnait envie d'aller le goûter pour voir si il était aussi tendre vu de loin que testé de près.

-Franchement je ne sais pas.

Dajan retint un grognement déçue, après tout cela ne signifiait pas non.

-Je vais être honnête. Au début je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un gros tas de muscles sans cervelle. Un abruti qui trouvait hilarant de gâcher le travail des autres. Et quand j'ai vu ton expression quand tu t'es aperçu que j'étais un garçon, j'ai aussi pensé que tu étais homophobe. Autant te dire que tu étais très mal partit pour me plaire.

Il rit devant la petit grimace du martiniquais. Cependant sa deuxième main rejoignant l'empilement déjà formé lui présagea une meilleur conclusion.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que j'ai été rancunier sur ce coup-là. Et que tu ai été aussi obstiné. Si tu n'étais pas revenu ce matin-là j'aurais sans doute supprimé ton numéro.

-Et tu l'aurais regretté toute ta vie ! , fanfaronna Dajan qui ne supportait plus ce suspense.

Jade lui accorda un sourire indulgent et il craignit d'avoir été trop présomptueux.

-Sûrement, répondit-il alors que le sportif ne retenait plus son sourire vainqueur, Si tu n'étais pas revenu je n'aurais jamais su à quel point tu peux être têtu, borné, idiot mais incroyablement attachant et persuasif. Donc...Je suppose que maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te montrer deux fois plus obstiné pour me convaincre de sortir avec toi. Je suppose que je suis prêt à te laisser tenter ta chance.

Dajan était hypnotisé par la tirade de son beau jardinier, absorbé par cette paradoxale timidité assurée avec laquelle il venait de parler. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il réagit à la déclaration dissimulée derrière les mots.

-Yes ! , s'écria-t-il en levant le poing au ciel.

Il ne prit pas garde aux regards surpris et amusés des autres clients, il n'avait que faire du regard des autres. Et surtout pas quand Jade, certes après un instant de choc, étouffa un rire dans sa main libre.

-Rassit-toi abruti tout le monde nous regarde, le sermonna-t-il gentiment en le forçant à baisser le bras.

Mais cela ne lui fit pas perdre son air bravache, tout content d'avoir obtenu gain de cause il arborait un petit sourire fier. L'autre roula des yeux, attendri.

Ils se décidèrent à quitter les lieux quand ils se rendirent compte que les œillades des autres semblaient un peu trop persistantes. Ils n'avaient aucune honte à s'assumer en public, même Dajan pour qui c'était tout récent, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de subir les jugements et les chuchotements. Une fois dehors, ils empruntèrent une rue qui descendait le centre-ville et finissait à mi-chemin entre le lycée de Dajan et Sweet Amoris.

Naturellement, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, leurs mains n'avaient cessées de se heurter, de s'effleurer, et Dajan avait résolu le problème en les liant, leurs doigts entremêlés, la douce chaleur de la peau de Jade brûlant agréablement celle, gelée, de Dajan.

-Maintenant qu'on est loin des oreilles indiscrètes..., fit soudain Jade, Je dois te dire quelque chose d'un peu plus...délicat.

-Hm ? , sourit l'autre, trop heureux de son sort pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

-Honnêtement tout cela va...très vite. On s'est rencontré il y a peu et tu dis déjà m'aimer. Je préfère être franc, il se peut que cela prenne du temps avant que je ne te crois et qu'on aille...Plus loin.

Caressant sa main du pouce, Dajan l'encouragea.

-Ce n'est pas un non. Mais je ne veux rien te promettre ni te donner de faux espoirs. Je suis du genre à ne jamais dépasser la première au niveau des relations, je prends mon temps, je réfléchis beaucoup, peut-être trop. Tu pense que tu peux endurer l'attente et mes hésitations ? Si tu refuses je comprendrais.

Stoppant sa marche, il le força à lui faire face.

-Rien ne presse à ce que je saches ? Je veux sortir avec toi, je ne veux pas établir un record de vitesse. Et si ça veut dire poirauter un peu et devoir te donner des preuves de mes sentiments alors je suis d'accord. Je pense que ça vaut vraiment le coup.

Sur ces paroles, il se permit l'audace de porter les mains de Jade à sa bouche et de poser un doux mais fervent baiser sur celle-ci. Jade secoua la tête dans un petit gloussement nerveux.

-Désolé mais ton attitude est si « gentleman ». Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude.

-Comment ça ? Parmi tous les hommes que ta beauté à envoûté aucun ne s'est montré à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Aucun pour m'arriver à l'orteil ? , se scandalisa-t-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Le jardinier lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en réponse à son inoffensive moquerie.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître non. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de soupirants et les rares qui ont tentés leur chance sont la raison pour laquelle je suis aussi méfiant.

-Impossible, tu dit ça pour me flatter ?

-Et oui, étrangement ma divine présence ne les a pas transformés en charmants prétendants. Il y en a eu des gentils, heureusement, mais la plupart était du genre à vouloir une relation et une expérience avant tout.

Une grimace échappa au martiniquais alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

-A t'entendre on dirait que c'était tous des abrutis.

-Ils n'étaient pas méchants, juste immature et pressé de se prouver qu'il pouvait séduire. Au début je me contentais de ce genre de relation mais en ce moment...Je suis débordé, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas vraiment s'engager. La seule sorte de relation que je peux envisager est une relation stable et plus...mature. J'ai eu ma dose d'amourettes sans futur. Hum...Désolé peut-être que ça t'intimide toutes ces exigences.

-Pas vraiment. Avec toi je ne peux qu'envisager une relation sérieuse et durable. Je ne te harcèlerais pas autant si tes « exigences » me rebutait.

-Ça me rassures.

Un silence confortable s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à l'endroit ou leur route se séparait. Indécis, Jade mis un temps fou avant de reprendre la parole mais Dajan le laissa chercher ses mots, patiemment, le confortant de son regard rassurant.

-Au risque de me répéter je ne peux rien te promettre. J'ai beaucoup de choses a gérer en ce moment et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à dealer avec une relation en plus. Pas que je n'ai pas envie d'une relation avec toi, j'ai très envie de tenter quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas le temps où l'énergie, je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans quelque chose qui n'aboutira à rien. Comprends-moi, je ne doute pas de tes sentiments mais je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter. Je suis désolé si je sonnes comme un vieux alors que je suis a peine majeur mais j'ai besoin d'une vraie relation et beaucoup de lycéens ne savent pas ce que cela signifie vraiment et dans quoi il s'engagent. Tu risques d'être déçu et de te lasser très vite de mes contraintes.

-Et je préfère être déçu plutôt que ne rien tenter et regretter. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te sembler je suis un peu comme toi, je n'ai jamais aimé me lancer dans des relations légères. En fait c'était toujours mes copines qui se lassaient de moi parce que je devenais trop sérieux.

-A propos de copines...Je suis vraiment le premier mec avec qui tu veux sortir ? Je suis désolé, je me pose beaucoup de questions mais tu es sûr que tu as vraiment un béguin pour moi ou est-ce que tu pourrais juste...être intrigué ?

-Oui tu es le premier garçon dont je tombe amoureux. Mais je pense que je me fiches du sexe, femme où homme ce qui importe c'est la personne pas le genre. Et je t'aime pour toi, pas parce que tu es un homme. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à tous tes doutes est-ce que tu es rassuré ? Est-ce que tu te pense prêt à te lancer ? Honnêtes comme on est je pense qu'il y a peu de chance qu'on se déçoit tu ne crois pas ?

Il quêta une réponse dans son regard mais Jade l'esquiva. Ses épaules furent soulevées d'un soupir anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que je veux et à la fois c'est vraiment inquiétant d'envisager cette relation comme des adultes. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire perdre du temps et je n'ai...Désolé si ça te sembles égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie d'être déçu et de me retrouver perdu une fois de plus. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. J'ai besoin d'une présence solide et réconfortante, j'ai besoin de soutien et c'est beaucoup d'exigences de ma part envers une personne de mon âge.

-Donnes-moi juste une chance. Aujourd'hui tout a parfaitement fonctionné entre nous. J'étais là, j'ai respecté tes limites et je ne t'ai pas pressé. Crois-moi je peux continuer comme ça et je ne m'en lasserais pas. Moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Moi aussi j'ai envie de quelque chose de solide et de constant.

Il porta une dernière fois les mains tendres à ses lèvres sincères. Jade lui répondit dans un souffle indécis mais pas dépourvu d'espoir.

-On en reparleras la prochaine fois. D'ici là j'aurais réfléchis. Et si tu es toujours prêt à m'attendre alors on essaieras.


End file.
